


Nightclubs

by learninghowtosmut



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learninghowtosmut/pseuds/learninghowtosmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino goes to a nightclub to blow off a little steam and hopefully get lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightclubs

The thud of the baseline was pulsing through his body as Lovino rocked in time with the rhythm. The club stank of sweat and spilled drinks, but he couldn't care less about that. All that mattered was the twisting of his hips, the pleasant lightness of his head, and the inviting smile of a handsome stranger nearby. He replied with a smirk of his own and reached out an arm in a flirtatious come-hither movement. Well, he reached out as far as he could on the crowded dance floor. Nonetheless, the reaction he got was the same; said attractive stranger made his way through the other dancers and immediately dropped his hands to Lovino's hips. 

 

"You're a presumptuous bastard," Lovino commented, hooking his own fingers through the other's belt loops and pulling him closer. 

 

"Are you saying I'm wrong?" He purred.

 

Oh dio. His  _ voice _ . It was sun and sugar and sex, all rolled up into one incredibly tempting Spanish package.

 

And, speaking of  _ Spanish packages _ , he rolled his hips up against the stranger’s in a shallow pretence of dancing. The little groan that he elicited with that simple motion made his mind up for him; Lovino was taking this  _ presumptuous bastard _ home with him.

 

The beat changed as a new song came on, some American rapper or something. Lovino paid no attention to it as he moved his hands up from the other’s jeans to drape around his neck.

 

“Do I get to know your name?” Emerald eyes flashed with amusement as he bent down to ask this. 

 

Despite the bend in the bastard’s back, Lovino still had to get up on his tiptoes to yell his name into his ear. He didn’t bother asking the same question, knowing he’d be getting it anyway.

 

“And I’m Antonio~” He grinned. “Want a drink? I’ll pay.” Antonio offered.

 

“Hff. Sure.” He reluctantly pulled himself away and wove through the forest of bodies to get to the bar. Antonio would not let go of his hand the entire way, grinning foolishly the whole time.

 

‘ _ So much for a suave persona.’ _ Lovino thought as the idiot ordered for the two of them.

 

And one drink turned into two, which turned into four, which turned into grinding drunkenly on the dancefloor, murmuring filthy promises in both their native languages. By the time they stumbled out, they were sticky from sweat and spilled drinks and had their hands roaming shamelessly over each other’s body like horny teenagers.

 

There was no way either of them were in anything near a fit state to drive, and Lovino was far too busy sucking on Antonio’s ear and neck to care that he’d given the taxi driver his address.

 

They pulled up in front of the Italian's home, and one of them pushed a handful of crumpled Euro notes at the driver. Antonio took Lovino's hands out of his jeans and dragged him out of the taxi. After it drove off, they somehow wove their way up to the front door and Lovino fumbled around in his pockets for his keys. 

 

After he'd finally scraped the lock open, he wasted no time in dragging the Spaniard - who was  _ entirely _ too sexy for his own good - into his house and pushing him up against the wall. Up on his tiptoes, Lovino crashed their mouths together in a drunk, sloppy kiss that was a mess of tongue and teeth and lips, only pulling away when his lungs demanded it. He roughly wiped away a trail of saliva from his chin and began to lead the other up to his bedroom. They could only get a few steps in before one or the other would stop for another searing kiss, and most of their clothes had been shed by the time they got to their goal.

 

It took a second for Antonio to remember exactly how the door handle worked, but once the instructions had filtered through his drunken brain to his hand, he was pushing Lovi through and down onto his bed. 

 

"Ay, you've made me wait too long for this..." He murmured as his hands went to Lovino's hips, ready to get rid of the last thing between him and  _ really awesome sex with Lovi _ .

 

It took  _ more _ than a second for his intoxicated brain to register the sudden change in position when Lovino's lithe body was  _ on top of him _ , and it was  _ his _ back that was pressed against the mattress.

 

There was a devious smirk on Lovino's lips as he nipped at Antonio's jaw. "Whatever made you think that  _ you'd _ be the one topping tonight?" The sight of his ass in those  _ tight tight tight _ jeans had been driving Lovino insane all evening. Possessive teeth dragged down the Spaniard's throat, seeking out a sensitive spot to mark him.

 

"Mm... Lovi... I -"

 

"My house, my rules bastard." He cut him off ruthlessly.

 

Antonio gave in with a contented moan as the Italian’s hands stripped off the last of his clothes and took hold of his length, stroking in  _ exactly _ the right way. Slick fingers trailed down to his hole and began to pump and scissor and twist until he was loose and open and whining in desperation for Lovino to  _ stop teasing _ . He could just  _ feel _ the smirk that had to be plastered over his face as Antonio let him take control without a fight.

 

When Lovino topped, he was either the slowest, sappiest dork ever, or  _ rough _ and  _ fast _ and  _ demanding _ . There was never anything in between. Thanks to how long the  _ infuriating _ Spanish bastard had been teasing him, and the pleasant haze of alcohol that still ran through his body, that night he was the latter.

 

Not that Antonio cared; he was just as impatient. Lovino had no idea just how  _ sexy _ he looked when he danced, all tanned skin and clean lines and teasing clothes. If this had been one of his gentle nights, Antonio thought, he very well may have been howling with frustration. And then his head dropped back with a moan as he felt his muscles stretch when Lovino's cock slowly pressed into his body, the hasty preparation letting him feel the stretch so much more than usual. A soft whine fell from his lips when he felt Lovino stop halfway, and then the Italian's lips were on his in a clumsy, lust-soaked kiss.

 

“Fuck, you’re tight…” Lovino groaned. His voice rose up half an octave as Antonio clenched tighter. “Don’t fucking tempt me…” His hips shuddered, driving him a tiny fraction deeper. 

 

Antonio’s emerald eyes met Lovino’s and held them. “ _Fuck_ _me._ ” He demanded, rocking his own up and clasping his legs together behind Lovino’s thighs. With a soft groan that he hastily muffled between their lips, Lovino complied, sinking deep into Antonio’s hot, _tight_ body.

 

It felt like Antonio’s fingers were drawing lines of fire in his skin where they caught him, dragging him down closer. It was messy and quick and some of the best sex the two had had in a while. Lovino’s moans vibrated, low against the skin of his neck, as he bit down and sucked to create a possessive mark. Antonio tried to drag him closer, wanting to feel his cock even deeper inside him. 

 

If either of them had any control or inhibitions at the start of this, they had soon been forgotten. Shameless moans and pleas to go  _ harder faster stronger _ filled the air, punctuated by the slaps of their skin that echoed around the room with every single thrust. Lovino’s hand pushed carelessly between them to fist Antonio’s length and jerk at it roughly in time with the almost selfish pace he’d set.

 

It was Antonio that came first, Lovi’s name being moaned as his back arched and his body trembled, the wave of his orgasm washing over him. The Italian hissed at the sudden tightness and let out an incoherent groan as he was tipped over the edge himself.

 

It took a while for them to catch their breath, Lovino pulling away to get something to clean up, but being tugged back into the Spanish man’s arms before he could leave the bed. A murmured promise of ‘Tomorrow, amor.’ was  what made him stay, content in his lover’s hold.

 

“Whose dumb idea was it for us to pretend we don’t know each other?” Lovino murmured lazily. “Because do you have any fucking idea how hard it was, seeing everyone all over you like that?”

 

Antonio chuckled, brushing Lovino’s hair back with his fingers. “Gilbert’s… And were you really so blind to the attention you were getting, mi corazon? When you dance… Ah, you’re hypnotising to watch.”

 

“I’m too drunk and too tired for your sentimental shit…” He mumbled, the colour on his cheeks from drinking and sex deepening.

 

Antonio glanced at the clock; almost four AM. “Then go to sleep, Lovi. I’ll save it all up for tomorrow~”


End file.
